A conventional method of printing a photographed image is generally performed through a PC such that an image file is transferred to the PC to request printing of the image file from the PC. However, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,506 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-065867), an image pickup device and a printer are directly connected to each other, so that an image in the image pickup device can be printed without a PC. A standard of measure, related to so-called wireless direct printing, in which a photographed image is directly transferred from an image pickup device to a printer with wireless communication to print the image is designed by Camera & Imaging Products Association (CIPA) in Japan. According to this standard, a conventional printing process of a photographed image performed through a PC can be directly performed between an image pickup device and a printer which are connected to each other independently of manufacturers or machine types. The printing process can be easily performed at any place by using wireless communication.
However, although procedures of the printing process is determined in the above standard, a user interface scheme in an image pickup device is not determined. For this reason, a specific message output to a user by the image pickup device in printing, a manner of handling an error notification, and a specific interaction with the user performed to restart the printing process are dependent on packaging. A method which is more convenient and simple for a user is demanded.
When an image from an image pickup device is stored in a storage such as a hard disk, a message output when the image stored in the storage is printed in the printer device is output, an error notification performed when an error occurs, and a retrial performed after error recovery are also dependent on packaging. A method which is more convenient and simple for a user is demanded.